Una noche pesada
by Caaturra
Summary: Una noche tranquila de 2ne1 jugando cartas , hasta que deciden salir. Alli encuentras al ex novio de dara pero en realida no hizo gran cosa. Luego las chicas le gastan una broma a cl. cl se encuentra con teddy y...


Era una noche tranquila , el grupo 2ne1 (cl , dara , minzy y bom) estavan en su "charla de chicas" estaban muy (diria muy) calladas jugando cartas hasta que dara rompio el silencio...

-dara: estoy muy aburrida...  
-cl: si estas haci de aburrida puedes irte...  
-dara: YO NO ME IRE!- dijo muy enojada -cl-"que bipolar..."se dijo a si misma.  
-cl:no te vallas si quieres...-dijo con la esperanza que se tranquilize un poco-  
-dara: DIOS CONTIGO SI QUE NO SE PUEDE HABLAR!- la toma del brazo (a cl) y la para.  
-cl: a ti que te pasa por dios..?  
-dara: ME TIENES HARTA!  
-cl: PERO DE QUE?!  
bom y minzy solo veian las cartas de las dos amigas que estavan discutiendo

cl las miro y se dio cuenta que les estaban viendo las cartas , en eso minzy y bom se dieron cuenta y las dejaron alli nomas.

-cl:dara esta bien si estas aburrida vamos... TODAS -dijo mirando a minzy y a bom- a un restaurante o algun lugar de em... seul no?

-dara: OKAY!- :D "creo que si era bipolar D: , no es broma xD"

todas suben al auto y como cl es la lider decide manejar pero...

-vieron que no encontravan las llaves , todas estavan muy mal (pasa cada cosa en sese lugar !) hasta que minzy las encuentra el Sofa Del Sal n (porque con mayus. porque si :D)

-y se fueron a un restaurant llamado (okey si lo se soy muy original) "restaurnt coreano" (no si es broma xD) "el neko feliz" (es un restaurant japones que se estreno dentro de poco)-

-bueno una vez ya alli tomadas las ordenes y tal se encuentran con un peque o , pero peque o problemilla...-

bom le susurra a dara y le dice: "oye dara , ese no es albert?" y le se ala disimuladamente

-dara lo miro , luego albert la ve y dara se da vuelta inmediatamente y se puso sonrojada-

la mesera llego con todo y , pues como ivan a comer dara se tuvo que dar vuelta y como albert es todo un loquillo se pone en frente de dara y le dice: hola dara como has estado?

cl le dice que se valla porque dara estava muda que le havia paso algo en la garganta y no podia hablar (huyyy que malota xD)

-albert se retira , todas comieron felices , nadie dijo nada-

-luego minzy pide una cerveza y todas la miran como que le pasa , dios?-

-bom le dice: no crees que eres muy peque a?

-minzy:no para nada.

-cl: muy bien callense las dos todas nos vamos a tomar UNA , remarco , UNA! cerveza.

-todas: ok!

todas se tomaron UNA a excepcion de bom que era mayor de edad , ah y dara que ella ... em... YA NO SE LO TOMEN ENCERIO XDDD solo tomo y punto.

luego cl dijo: vamonos :3

-todas:ok...

-para colmo cl tuvo que pagar -

pero como las demas son muy em como decirlo... burlonas o pesadas? la dejaron le quitaron las llaves , la llamaron por celular y le dijieron que tomara un taxi.

-cl salio del restaurant-

miro embobada hacia el cielo y dijo: joder estas tias si que son malas :c

-en eso llego Teddy (que es el compositor de musica y bla bla bla) y le dijo:Hola cl , que haces a estas horas sola?

cl le explica todo ( no quiero escribir todo de nuevo xd)

y teddy le dice: quieres que te lleve?

cl le dijo que si obviamente (creo) y la fue a dejar al departamento y luego le dice:

-teddy: cl ma ana te gustaria que salieramos los dos? solos? - dijo un poco nervioso.

-cl: esteee... como una cita? - dijo avergonzada y a la vez sonrrojada...

-teddy: no , como una cita de amigos? - dijo nervioso y riendo a la vez

-cl: claro no hay problema , donde , cuando y a que hora?

-teddy: ma ana , pensaba en ir al lago y pss a la hora que estes disponible , claro...-

-cl: es muy buena idea ir al lago , y creo que em... a las... 19:20 hrs. ? (a las siete xD)

-teddy: okay :D , adios Chaenrin- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-cl se puso un poco roja , pero le devolvio el beso un poco al lado del lavio-

-los dos: adios duerme bien-

continuara...

espero que os alla gustado :D subire la segunda parte pronto , espero que os guste BYE :D


End file.
